


Недостойные

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychology, Slice of Life, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Лелуш оставался Лелушем, но порой проскальзывало что-то такое… Заставляющее задуматься — а точно ли вся его душа вернулась обратно?
Series: Райтобер-2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 6





	Недостойные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День четвёртый: Синдром бога
> 
> Постканон от "Лелуш Воскресший"

Лелуш казнил недостойных всегда, сколько Шицу его помнила. Военные, случайные жертвы, изменники ордена Чёрных Рыцарей, просто люди, вставшие у него на пути. Не важно кто это был, если их убеждения радикально противоречили убеждениям самого Лелуша, они умирали.  
А теперь вот — носители гиасса.  
На самом деле Шицу была очень рада, что ей не приходилось справляться с этим одной, но иногда, глядя на Лелуша, ей хотелось сказать _«я тебя боюсь»_.  
Лелуш оставался Лелушем, но порой проскальзывало что-то такое… Заставляющее задуматься — _а точно ли вся его душа вернулась обратно?_  
Они искали осколки силы гиасса как-то не слишком активно. Шицу просто шла, чтобы идти, Лелуш не отставал. На первого носителя они наткнулись почти случайно, это была смешливая девушка лет двадцати, способная заставить кого угодно пуститься в пляс.  
— Что это вообще за глупая сила? — долго ворчал Лелуш.  
— Гиасс зависит от характера его носителя, — пожала плечами Шицу.  
Мысли её занимало сейчас совсем не это, а вопрос как изъять силу гиасса из девушки. У неё были идеи, но ни одна из них не казалась хоть сколько-то похожей на реальный план.  
Они провели в том городке две недели, Шицу успела хорошо поладить с Розой, а Лелуш — умаяться от скуки. Возможно, именно это и подтолкнуло его к подобному решению — в очередной вечер за ужином он приказал Розе задушить себя.  
И пока девушка бессмысленно хрипела и трепыхалась под своими же пальцами, Лелуш повернулся к ошарашенной Шицу и слегка кивнул в её сторону:  
— Извлекай, чего же ты стоишь.  
Уже когда они значительно отдалились от дома, Шицу решилась:  
— Почему?  
Лелуш нахмурился, словно был удивлён вопросом, а потом легко произнёс:  
— Тебе был нужен осколок, а она совсем не несла смысла. Танцы, что за глупый гиасс, но она даже его не была достойна.  
Шицу больше не спрашивала, ни в этот раз, ни в последующие, когда период между встречей и смертью нового носителя становился всё меньше.  
Лелуш использовал силу своего гиасса для изменений, его мысли всегда были глобальными, а планы — далекоидущими.  
И каждого, кто применял силу гиасса для иного он считал недостойным её, а значит — и жизни.  
Они стояли над горой трупов, Шицу даже не пыталась считать сколько лет спустя, Лелуш улыбался, упиваясь своим превосходством:  
—… И если вы достойны, тогда…  
Шицу не слушала. Число собранных осколков подбиралось к сотне, число носителей, выживших после встречи с ними стабильно оставалось нулём.  
Шицу не то чтобы боялась, но порой задумывалась — _а не станет ли в глазах Лелуша однажды недостойной и она?_


End file.
